Babysitting
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz go to St. Louis, MO being babysitters.


BABYSITTING

The time will follow as last story ' **Sharing Is Caring** '. And the characters will appear.

Friday in Casper High, school was holiday begin tomorrow. Danny, Sam and Tucker were hanging together. Suddenly, Danny phone call was came, is Peterson siblings.

Phone call

Danny: Hey, what's up?

Jacoby: Eh...,Danny. Are you have time?

Danny: What's going on?

Jacoby: Is like this, we are...eh..

Jen: Give me the phone. We want you come St. Louis helping us to babysitting us little sister and brother, we parents are road to overseas for talking business, and we are busy, you know it. Can you sunday come here, if you doesn't have time, we not bothering you.

Danny: I have time, school has holiday, sunday approximately night i will arrive it.

Jen: Thanks, we see you sunday.

Sam: Danny, what's going on?

Danny: No, just the Peterson request me to babysitting thier little brother and sister.

Tucker: You agree it?

Danny: Yes, they helped me so much, i must do something to them.

Sam: Danny, if you go to babysitting, i go with you.

Tucker: Me too.

Danny: Ok is alright, but i don't know you both parents give or not?

Tucker: Don't worry, my parents will giving me out with you.

Sam: I have plan to cope my parents.

Danny: Remember not to tell Jazz.

Tucker: Why not, bro

Sam: Yeah, what's matter?

Danny: Jazz work so badly, remember Jazz 10, I am 8. Mom and dad were out to dinner, and Jazz...i doesn't want talk about it again. Anyway, tomorrow if you both can, come to my house, we go to airport buy passenger tickets.

After school, Tucker and Sam back to home ask parents.

Tucker: Mom, dad, can i go with Danny vacations 1 weeks?

Maurice: Sure, Tucker. Play with fun.

Tucker's mom: But don't play too night, remember sleep early.

Tucker: Thanks, mom, dad.

Sam: Mom, dad. I want vacations with Danny for a week, and i don't care you both agree or not. 'Said emotions with anxious.'

Sam's dad: No, you not. But...

Sam's mom: If with Danny, i can let you go, because he is hero of world.

Sam: Cool.

Next day, Sam and Tucker waiting Danny on Fenton Works outside. Danny go to meet Sam and Tucker, they prepare go to airport buy passenger tickets first. But didn't expect yelled by Jazz.

Jazz: Danny, where you're guys going?

Danny: We just...going...eh

Sam: Going... to...you know that...eh

Tucker: Going to school, no, going to the playground.

Danny&Sam: Yeah, playground.

The Jazz give Tucker 50 boxes dollars, Tucker immediately

Tucker: We and Danny gonna go to airport buy 3 tickets for tomorrow flight to Missouri to being babysitters to take care Danny friends little sister and brother.

Danny&Sam: Tucker...'Said with furious.'

Jazz: What? Danny. how could you not tell me?

Danny: Jazz, you know your babysitter skill was poor.

Jazz: I'm the best babysitter, remembered we're younger, i babysitting you, that's was great.

Danny: No, that worse. I even didn't want talk about again. Anyway, we three will go, no need worrying me.

Jazz: Danny, i'm gonna go with you guys, if you not let me follow, i will tell mom and dad.

Danny: Alright, we three discuss first.

Danny, Sam and Tucker are discuss.

Danny: Who agree Jazz follow?

Sam: Actually, more people more easy to work.

Tucker: Yeah, maybe Jazz can help something.

Danny: Fine.

Turn back to Jazz

Danny: Fine, Jazz. You come with us. But don't tell mom and dad.

Jazz: I won't, i will perfunctory mom and dad.

Then four of them go to airport buy 4 passenger tickets.

Next Day, they go to airport. Before that, Jazz told mom and dad she and Danny go to vacations for increase siblings relationship, and Jack and Maddie agreed.

In night, they four arrived St. Louis. There use taxi to Peterson home.

Danny press the ring door, person are opened door Danielle, Danielle said 'Hi, Danny and you guys.'

Jacoby: Here you come, whoa. You bring more people here.

Jen: What's going….., Oh my gosh.

Danny: More people more easy to take care.

Jen: This is my little sister Scarlet, middle name is Chloe. She's 9.

4 of them: Hi

Jacoby: And this is my little brother Scott, middle name is 'Chris' Christopher. He's 7.

Jen: And 4 of you gonna take care of they both with Danielle while we working.

Jacoby&Jen: Can we talk to you minute?

Then Danny and Peterson go to talk.

Jacoby: We and us little have rivalry, they not much like us, and they were little naughty, so don't count for them.

Danny: Relax, I won't.

Next Day.

Jacoby: Today you 2 of 4 gonna take care us little, and other both will to cafe working.

Jen: Eh….Sam and Tucker, today you both take care their first. Danny and Jazz, you both go with us.

Jacoby: Danny you go there, cashier was take off 2 days, so you replace him first.

Jen: And Jazz you being waitress.

Jazz: What? Why Danny is cashier, I do waitress.

Jacoby: Not why, just go.

Jen: Take care our little, bye.

Sam: Danielle, how's going on you.

Danielle: I'm good.

Tucker: And how's the both kid were?

Danielle: There coming out, you see it, I'm go to bathroom first.

Scarlet: Hey, do you both want to look our younger baby gallery?

Sam: No, thanks, we….

Tucker: We make breakfast to you both…..

Scott: You both will like it, come to watch.

Sam and Tucker were look the gallery, Danielle make breakfast, after they eating, they play around, they play water, mess up home and more. After Peterson and Fenton come back, Sam and Tucker were exhausted and Danielle watching television.

Next Day: Jazz and Sam take care of little, Danny and Tucker go to cafe work.

Sam: This both guys really difficult to treat, Jazz. I'm sure you can't handle it.

Jazz: No child I can't handle.

Scott and Scarlet play water gun, made floor is little water, and Jazz must clean it. They play toys doesn't return back to original place. Until night, Peterson, Danny and Tucker back home, Sam already fall asleep on sofa, Danielle is watching television and Jazz said this two kid really difficult to treat, I'm so tired, I go to sleep first, goodnight, Danny.

Next Day, Danny and Tucker take care of little, Sam and Jazz go to cafe work. Today the kid make bathroom so stink, Danny and Tucker feel hard to clean it, they want Danielle play with them, but Danielle quickly back to room and lock the door it. In room Danielle watch the comic book, eat chips and drink soda. Danny and Tucker eventually done cleaned bathroom, Danny and Tucker go to living room play video game, but they both go to disturb. Danny and Tucker are frightened, they said why Jacoby and Jen can take care the kid, Scarlet said they not. Peterson, Sam and Jazz back home, Danny and Tucker already fall asleep on sofa, Danielle turn into ghost carrying their both back home. Sam and Jazz go to shower and Peterson back to their own room.

Next Day, Tucker and Sam gonna go to cafe work, Jazz and Danny gonna take care the kid, Peterson said

Jacoby: Maybe in 3 days wasn't good, perhaps you both can take care them for good.

Jen: Because you both are siblings, with siblings together perhaps has good results.

Danny: I don't know we can or not…..

Jazz: We can, don't worry, they will from naughty to be good kid.

Peterson: We go first, bye.

Fenton: Bye.

Scott and Scarlet sees Jazz and Danny is siblings, so they give the gallery book to Danny and Jazz look, Danny and Jazz look they baby pictures have Scarlet and Scott suck the nipple, they both hold each other hand together spin around, and Scott is suck and slobber Scarlet bear, when Scott only 1, Scarlet was cried when her 3. And they play the toy car together and more. Jazz and Danny saw the gallery, they think when they younger time, just same of this two kid. Danny ask

Danny: Why you both rival with your big brother and sister?

Scott: Because they always together, and they didn't care about us.

Scarlet: I hate they always be together, every time I and Scott just doing little wrong, they both scolded us.

Jazz: Like what?

Scarlet: When I'm was 2, Scott was just 8 months. Scott was bite and slobber us big sister toy bear, my big brother scolded me and Scott very loud, said loudly 'Don't touch your sister stuff again.'

Scott: When I'm 2, Scarlet 4. She just crack slight my brother car, and we sister saw, she scolded him, we sister said 'I warning you, don't touch we both stuff, if you touch again, I and big brother will punish you both'.

Scarlet: When I'm 5, he's 3. We said Spongebob was so cute, we sister said spongebob have mental problem, said he must look psychologist. Then we said you know what, only know mess up, nosy sister. Then us brother came and covered for us sister, he said 'Like Spongebob you future will get ruined, your sister for you both good, and you both said she nosy, you both let us, mom and dad so disappointed.'

Scott: When I'm 4, he's 6. We said us sister always being together and close, she was crying and run away. My brother took off Scott nipple and throw to the floor, told me 'How you feel now' Then he chasing us sister and comfort her, he doesn't care about us, only for her. Then us brother and sister doesn't even talk and look us a month.

Scarlet: When I'm 7, he's 5. We ask they bring us to zoo, and I exam got A, I show them, but they only care 'Rams, Rams, Rams, Cardinals, Cardinals, Cardinals and Blues, Blues, Blues, hear already mad.

Why we brother always cover her, we also his little sister and brother, why he can love her more but us?

Jazz: Maybe you both thinking were too wrong, I also Danny big sister, I know how they feeling.

Danny: Sometimes Jazz is overprotective, but she care me, I know she's also great.

Jazz: We sure you both brother and sister is more love you, just not like me.

Both S: Really?

Danny: Yes, now go to eat lunch.

Night, Peterson, Sam and Tucker were back home. Jazz and Danny want to talk with Peterson just like last time, they call Sam and Tucker look kid first.

Danny talk with Jacoby

After Danny said everything

Jacoby: Toy bear is Jen so hardly to get, already on her side since she's younger, and Scott to bite toy bear, Scarlet just only looked his bite and smile, you said how I can't mad and Jen already sad. She keep in heart not scold.

Danny: When I'm baby, Jazz shared the Einstein bear to me, and I also bit and slobber the bear, Jazz only cried and after she smiled.

Jacoby: That's not same, She shared but Jen not, also Scarlet and Scott have many toy and nipple even the toy, but they not precious it.

Jazz talk with Jen

After Jazz said everything

Jen: I already said much time, but they both never listen, only happy to themselves. Request them don't play the car, because that's Jacoby, and crack real car sometimes maybe have dangerous.

Jazz: They said you hurt them feeling.

Jen: I'm just don't want them being dream like Spongebob, they can love Spongebob and being fans, but not target him for future. Spongebob is problem boy, can said metamorphosis. You wish Danny like him?

Jazz: Of course never.

Danny and Jacoby

Danny: She said you took off his nipple, and don't understand their feeling. She only said you both together and close.

Jacoby: Is they doesn't know us feeling. She said I and Jen being lovers together and closely love on the whole school student side, she blame me not treat them like I treat Jen, so she revenge, to humiliated. We got mocking, but she crying run away not because whole school mocking.

Jazz and Jen

Jen: I cried isn't from the student mocking, is my little sister she can't understand me, you know how that feeling, how as Danny doesn't want understand you do for him.

Jazz: I will feel I'm fail sister.

Danny and Jacoby

Jacoby: I took off Scott nipple, because I want her know how is felt of Jen, but she only know Scott cried was sad, didn't know understand Jen feeling.

Jazz and Jen

Jen: They both no need to show us how were great of them, because I'm know.

Danny and Jacoby

Jacoby: ''Same said as Jen''

Jazz and Jen

Jen: They both still child, more things they don't know, they have my mom and dad guidance, I can just not much worried about it. Like Danny growing up, you also no need to follow him so tightly.

Jazz: I'm not follow him tightly, even if does, I'm his sister, follow him tightly was normal, just like you and Jacoby and you little brother and sister.

Danny and Jacoby

Danny: How you both take care of your little?

Jacoby: We never take care of them once, because they have parents protect. When they growing up, they must learn independent, not always protect by parents and caring parents.

Jazz and Jen

Jen: I'm worried they both are no friend, just like you.

Jazz: Hey…..

Jen: Before Danny was barely no friends as you said, but Danny have two best friends and together move forward, but you not. Although I and my big brother always together, but we have friends.

Danny and Jacoby

Danny: She said exam got A, but you and Jen doesn't care, and just road to watch sports.

Jacoby: They no need told us about grade, because we know how they both great in heart, that's enough. Any questions?

Danny: No more.

Jacoby: Fine, let's go home.

Jazz and Jen

Jazz: Hey…I want to ask about…

Jen: Don't even think about it, my big brother doesn't have little favorite on you, you and him impossible to dating.

Jazz: I said it before I won't give up. Now can we back?

Jen: Sure.

Back to Peterson home

Scarlet and Scott were fallsleep. Jacoby and Jen have something speaking, they call up Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Jacoby: Tomorrow us mom and dad will come here to get the little, so four of you just take care of them both half day while we work.

Jen: I'm sure they both be good as before, and thanks you guys guidance them little. Especially you both, Jazz and Danny. You enlighten the little, and they both just like you both when younger.

Tucker: Are you both not like as your little?

Danny, Jazz and Sam: Tucker…

Jacoby: No, just opposite, no cute for when we both younger.

Jen: And we already buy 4 passenger tickets, Saturday you guys can back to Amity Park.

Guys: Thanks.

Jen: This is we supposed to do. You guys so hard this 4 days.

Jacoby: And thanks for take care for us little.

Next day

Jacoby and Jen go to work. Sam, Tucker and Danielle playing video games, Jazz and Danny go to tell little Peterson about they both Big brother and sister, and little Peterson eventually understand. 6:30 pm, Jacoby and Jen back home, Peterson parents are coming to get the little, while guest is playing video games. Peterson mom and dad appreciated Jacoby and Jen take care of this both little naughty, Jacoby and Jen said all have done by them. They mom and dad ask Jacoby and Jen want come dinner, they said

Jacoby: Next time, dad.

Jen: We have guest entertain.

P-M&D – Bye, Jacoby and Jennifer.

Scarlet&Scott – Bye, big brother and sister.

Jacoby and Jen wave hand to their little.

Then all of them go to dinner, have 7 people, but car only 5 seat, so must using both cars, Jen give Danny car keys to drive with Jazz and his friends. They eat dinner, chat with so lively.

Next morning, after breakfast, Peterson siblings take Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker to airport for return Amity Park. Jacoby and Jen talk with Jazz and Danny. Peterson 'Thanks you both to take care for us little and make them not rival to us.

Danny: There's nothing, you both do much things to me, borrow car to me, and you both have make me and Jazz more closer.

Jazz: Yeah, that just little things.

Jacoby: And jazz, you will meet other great man, I and Jen will bless you.

Jazz: Maybe, but I won't giving up to pursue of you.

Jen: We will go to Amity Park for soon, remembered don't ruin the car.

Danny: Don't worried, the car is perfectly, if I am here, nobody will ruin the car.

Sam: Danny, we should go.

Tucker: Quick.

Sam&Tucker: Bye, Danielle.

Danielle: Bye, and bye Danny.

Danny: Bye, Danielle, we meet for soon.

Jazz&Danny: Bye, Jacoby and Jennifer.

Jacoby&Jen: Bye.

Jen: Just call me Jen, only my parents call me Jennifer.

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker get into airport.

Jacoby: We back home, who fastest dinner lose side pay.

Jen: We will arrive first, right, Danielle?

Danielle: Yeah. Hey , is that….

Then Danielle and Jen quickly run to car first.

Jacoby: Hey, you both trick me.

Jen: No rules, big brother, good luck.

Sam and Tucker appreciated Danny bring them here, badly is not seeing this city famous places. Like Gateway Arch.

Jazz: After I seen Peterson siblings, I decide want to more overprotective on you, little brother.

Danny: Oh, c'mon, Jazz. I'm growing up.

Jazz: Doesn't matter, Danny. Regardless you're 8, 18, 28 or older, I will non-stop overprotective, because I love you, Danny.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. And that is sweet.

They four get into airplane back to Amity Park, and they four although got hardly but have feel pleasure and great weekend.

THE END


End file.
